Hasta cuando
by Carolina Alisse Cullen
Summary: Thiago esta con Luna, pero tiene en su pensamiento a Mar, su primer y único amor...¿Qué hara? ¿Se jugara por lo que siente o sera demaciado tarde?


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra de Cris Morena, RGB y Calderone, yo solo juego con ellos.

Aclaración: Esta historia esta situada en la tercera temporada de Casi Ángeles, donde los chicos viajan veintidós años al futuro. Temporalmente esta situada en el capitulo cuarenta aproximadamente, luego de que Mar y Thiago se encuentran en las cabañas Mandalay con Luna y Pedro como sus parejas.

* * *

Hasta cuando

_"Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde"_

Estaba con Luna besándola, pero había algo que no encajaba, yo estaba y no estaba ahí, me explico mi cuerpo estaba ahí pero mi mente, mi mente estaba el ese casi-beso que vi. Entre Mar y Pedro, en mi mente se repetía sentía como mi sub-consiente me torturaba todo el tiempo, era esa y la imagen de Mar diciéndome que hiciera mi vida y que ella haría la suya y mi pregunta era ¿Hasta cuando, hasta cuando sentiría explotar cada ves que la veía con otro hombre, hasta cuando sentiría unas ganas incontrolables de comerle la boca cuando se enojaba y me gritaba, hasta cuando la amaría tanto? ¿Hasta cuando?

¿Le había hecho tanto daño? Recién ahora comenzaba a reflexionar en todo lo que había hecho, en como la había humillado, caí en todo lo que había hecho por un _capricho_, porque me había dado cuenta al besar los labios de Luna que era simplemente eso, _un capricho_, porque ya no la besaba con ganas, cuando la veía no sentía nada en la panza, solamente sentía algo cuando veía que nos iban a descubrir, es que eso me _divertía_ si me _divertía_, me daba adrenalina pero nada mas, pero ya nadie nos podría descubrir porque mar me había dado piedra libre de hacer lo que quisiera con Luna y eso me mataba. Deje de besarla, volví en mi mismo y caí ella era un _capricho _lo quería porque no lo podía tener pero cuando lo tuve ya no me importo. Y mar ¿que era mar en esta ecuación? ¡Mar era el amor de mi vida eso era! Y ahora estaba con Pedro y no conmigo, la tenia que recuperar... debía volver a ser mía. Luna me pregunto _¿Thi que te pasa? _Yo la mire y ella me entendió todo me pego una cachetada, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y se fue. Y no sentí ningún deseo de retenerla.

Y corrí por todo el campus preguntando por ella, hasta que una chica me dijo que la había visto salir del Mandalay hacia unos cinco minutos. En mi mente me maquinaba todas las opciones: Opción uno yo corriendo, la encuentro la tomo de la mano forcejeamos ella se quiere ir pero la agarro y mi fuerza hace que quedemos pegados yo le tiro un _Te amo vos sos mi única opción_ la beso al principio se defiende pero después se derrite y cae rendida a mis pies. Opción dos la alcanzo ella discute conmigo me dice que no quiere volver a caer y que la voy a dejar me arrodillo y le pido que se case conmigo, se le llenan los ojos de lagrimas y nos besamos. O también esta la opción tres le compro un peluche y algunas cosas la lleno de regalos y le digo que _la amo_ y la remo un poco. También puede ser la opción cuatro que es todas las opciones anteriores. De tanto prestarle atención a las opciones no vi que ya había alcanzado a Mar va, estaba atrás de ella casi por llamarla cuando veo que una moto se para delante de ella alguien se saca el casco y ella lo tira del brazo sacándolo de la moto, era Pedro, mi ex cuñado, quien ahora la agarraba de la nuca besando pasionalmente sus labios.

Vi mi cara empapada en lagrimas, no podía creer lo que veía ya no era un casi beso era un beso, era ella _mi_ chiquitita comiéndole la boca a Pedro, pensé en gritarles pero todo paso tan rápido que no me dio tiempo a decir nada, cuando quise actuar ella ya estaba arriba de esa moto con el y habían arrancado, hacia un destino desconocido para mi. Estaba enojado, enojado con ella por no decirme nada, enojado con el por comérsela, pero estaba mas enojado conmigo mismo por haberla hecho llegar a estas consecuencias porque si Marianella estaba así y si Marianela besaba los labios de pedro era todo mi culpa y solo mi culpa por dejar mi vida por un capricho, yo ya ahora no tenia derechos sobre ella, ella ya no estaba conmigo y nada seria igual.

Me vi en el sótano, solo mirando todo y recordando, ahí era donde la había conocido, bueno no precisamente ahí sino en ese lugar nueve metros mas arriba hacia unos veinticinco años, ahí ella me había pedido matrimonio, ahí yo había intentado _hacer el amor_ con ella para que no me deje, ahí había cometido el error de pedirle a Luna que no se valla, ahí Mar me había dejado hacia solo tres días y ahí me encontraba yo solo preguntándome ¿Hasta cuando voy a seguir lastimándola y lastimándome? ¿Hasta cuando voy a mentirme a mi mismo con que tengo que vivir la vida y que soy muy chico para estar con ella? ¿Hasta cuando voy a ser este idiota que no se juega por lo que quiera?

Siento pasos en la escalera, miro hacia arriba y era ella, ella con su teléfono celular diciendo_ si yo también Jeti te extraño mucho_ y por ultimo un _te amo_ que me quebró el corazón, sentí morirme de apoco. Vi que ella se dio cuenta de mi presencia y le corto, bajo rápido las escaleras y se arrodillo en frente mío, levanto mi mentón y vio mis ojos húmedos y me abrazo mientras yo rompía en llanto, me separe un poco seque mis lagrimas y trate de besarla, ella me esquivo y me dijo: _No Thiago, no es así, no podes dejarme y volver conmigo cada ves que se te antoja, esta ves no Thiago ... yo ya estoy bien encontré a alguien que me puede querer bien, perdón Thiago pero esta ves no_. Y así la vi soltarme y sin mirar hacia atrás comenzar a subir las escaleras.

_¿Lo amas a el no?_ Le pregunte y se paralizo en el quinto escalón _¿Tan rápido te olvidaste de mi amor?_ Ella se dio vuelta bajo los cinco escalones con furia me tomo por la camisa me levanto y me pego una cachetada. Yo solo agarre mi mano y la coloque en ella haciendo un gesto de dolor note que me había pegado con mucha fuerza y fue ella quien rompió el silencio y dijo:_ No tenes ningún derecho a hacerme este planteo porque te recuerdo que fuiste vos el que rompió lo que teníamos, fuiste vos el que se fue detrás de luna, fuiste vos el que la Eligio como mujer, fuiste vos el que me humillo, el que me destrozo por dentro, fuiste vos el que rompió esto, fuiste vos el que se olvido de los tres años que vivimos, fuiste vos no yo así que ahora asumí que sos hombre y bancate las consecuencias de tus actos_. Y así volvió a subir las escaleras hasta que se paro y como quien no quiere la cosa dijo: _A Pedro lo estoy empezando a amar._

Esa fue la primera de las muchas noches que llore por Marianella Rinaldi, esa fue la primera noche que asumí las consecuencias de mis actos, esa fue la primera noche que comencé a maldecir al nuevo Thiago. Esa fue la primera noche que me pregunte ¿Hasta cuando voy a seguir sufriendo por mi idiotez? ¿Cuando tiempo mas la tristeza vendrá por mi?

* * *

Primero que nada voy a aclarar algunas cosas, quizás encuentren algunos regionalismos pero el problema es que en la novela se habla así y si los cambio, tendría que cambiar la esencia de los personajes, ya que son algunas de sus típicas frases.

Segundo, esta historia fue editada para mejorar algunos dedasos y sacar la lírica.


End file.
